A letter from Dumbledore
by Magic Morgana
Summary: What had been the text of the letter, Dumbledore wrote to Petunia? Your interessted in my version? You will know one way? Get it right now!


**4.2.2005**

I already wondered long what Albus Dumbledore wrote in the letter to the Dursleys. Was it certain only for Petunia? Was it certain for both Dursleys? Nobody presumably knows that so exactly. Therefore I attempt to interpret the words: "Remember my last, Petunia!" Also thoughts of Petunia are available.

The first paragraph is the original text from the books, but I must tell you something. If the text isn't exactly like the original one, I had translated it from my mother language (German) back to English. Please, don't be strict with that. It's my first translation into English, so, have fun with that.

I don't know, whether it became something or not. Tell me through a review, it would help me.

Kisses  
_Magic_

* * *

**A letter from Dumbledore**

… A breeze crimped the carefully cut hedges of the Privet Drive, that one quietly and tidily lay about under the dark sky and one would never have come to the thought, that here could happen something unheard. In his linens, Harry Potter turned himself onto the side without waking up. His small fingers were clamped onto the letter next to him and he kept on sleeping, not knowing, that he was something special, not knowing, that he was famous, not knowing, that in a few hours, when Mrs. Dursley would open the entry to send off the bottles of milk, a scream would wake him and neither knowing, that his cousin Dudley would torment him in the next weeks … He couldn't know that now in this moment everywhere in the country boards occurred, glasses were raised and lowered voices said: "Harry Potter – the boy how lived."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted a woman, than a letter happened suddenly into her hand and she saw a bundle with a baby lying on the threshold. She wove more than shocks.

Her husband stepped also out and also he was given away the colour in the face, than he saw the boy.

"How is that?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know it, but I don't have any good feelings" she answered.

"But who would become voluntary his baby here?" he asked. "I mean, who gives away his child actually?"

"Read the address once" his wife said and held out to him, the still closed letter. "That's safety not by chance."

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley  
**__**4, Privet Drive  
**_**_Little Winging  
__Surrey_**

"Then don't open it, it can be dangerous."

But now, in this moment when Vernon Dursley pronounced these words, the letter opened itself as through spirit hand.

"Put the letter away" her husband shouted. "Can't the baby hold it's mouth, why is it screaming?"

Petunia seemed helpless, but determines about reading the letter. It was not a coincidence, no, it was pure intention that this child lay here on their threshold and she held a letter in her hands, should read it. Her whole life should change itself through a single letter.

_**Dear Mr. Dursley! Dear Mrs. Dursley!**_

_**Through a dreadful incident in Godrics Hollow, of which you in further manner realized something, to transfer a burden I would like to declare you, under some circumstances, which led me do that.**_

_**Lily Potter, formerly Evans, and her husband James Potter, were killed by a bad magician, Lord Voldemort. His supporters, Death Eaters, have searched already since a time for the family Potter. Therefore Lily and James searched themselves a secret keeper. I doubt that you will know what it is; therefore I will explain it to you.**_

_**A secret keeper is a live person, that kept a secret in the deepest of their soul, to save around thus other the life. Those that spoke the charm can't be found, except for which secret keeper is ready to betray them. This was the case Lily and James Potter died, because their secret keeper had betrayed them. It isn't going to end like this, but in the case of this two nobody thought, they would be betrayed.**_

_**Lily and James were murdered in cruellest way; their house was exploded by that into the air. Also the street within the area of ten meters is destroyed and people as you, died in this case.**_

_**You will have gotten certainly, that the letter flew into your hand. If you attempt to remove it, then you can't do this, you must read the letter till end first, then you are released.**_

_**The baby who lies on your threshold is the son of Lily and James Potter. The boy survived the attack from Lord Voldemort. Not everyone survives it, but he did. I fear, that Death Eaters according to strive to Harry's lives, but since their master disappeared or as many believe died, they surely won't be so frivolous and risk their life only in order to murder a baby.**_

_**You, lovely family Dursley, will surely do yourselves thoughts over that, for which you received this letter and not another magician or another witch. The reason is simple. Your sister, Mrs. Dursley, died around to save her son's live and gave him thus a protection that is stronger than every other thing. And in order to give Harry this protection and to facilitate Harry, Harry must grow up with blood relations. Since you are the last relative into whose veins the same blood flows as in Harry's, I held it for the best thing that you see to Harry. Of course I will see to the formalities, not that it could result in problems. The most important things were already led into the ways and in a few days, somebody will come of the youth office and of the court to you in order to sign the last files.**_

_**I, Albus Dumbledore, will be considered naturally very much on that, that you won't be in any danger. If you raise Harry, a special protection is attributed to your house then. Nobody who wants to strive your life or be it under other circumstances, when somebody unwanted enters your plat, this person can't enter through the charm, that is then on your building. Of course this only comes into force, if you adapt Harry James Potter. It should result in attacks, where Harry is, then we will appear immediately to you and we will help you. You can believe me, the safety of Harry suits to us very much.**_

_**I would be extremely thankful to you, when you offer Harry James Potter an accommodation and a home. It is a lot demanded to raise a further child, but for you it won't be a problem. You are a good, honourable family and will create also this fence.**_

_**Through your comply, I will show myself with you and I will offer you a wish, but the wish mustn't ring impudently and/or may say.**_

_**I would have only a request onto you. Tell Harry about his true origin, of his true identity, of his future and past, if he is old enough. Harry has to find out a right on that, of everything. If the time is ripe first, he is supposed to find out the truth, not formerly, but neither later. Maybe it could be also too late once. Sometime he will find friends in our world as soon as learn and experiences compile. He should know about his history, about the reason why he grows up with you. Don't hold up this letter to him, he is a human being as you and I and brings out secure only wants and to be loved. A boy, who had to get such a bad lost in younger times, a boy, who won't remember anything to this time and this date.**_

_**This would be my only request onto you, otherwise I wish you a lot of luck and I hope four you living in a quite satisfied way.**_

****

_**Yours sincerely and hoping**_

_**Albus Dumbledore  
**__**Headmaster of Hogwarts  
**__**School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

****

Suddenly the letter went on fire and Petunia shouted again. Her husband read the letter over her shoulder.

"Is this guy crazy, I won't have to do something with such persons. We bring the boy to an orphanage, there indeed he belongs."

"Into the orphanage?" Petunia asked confusedly.

"It will already become to somebody that adopts this kid."

"It became, however, already all into the ways." Petunia said. "What will presumably the neighbours say and the attorney, when we bring this child into an orphanage, if already everything was gotten going. I wouldn't like to be the laughingstock of the neighbours; I wouldn't like to move away. I like this house, I like the environment and I'm keen on that, that everything, if we bring a baby into the orphanage that we were entrusted, to give up. Then you can also indeed forget your company, your tasks would be sinking rapid, no, you wouldn't became probable quite no more.

"Did I understand you Petunia?" Vernon Dursley said. "We will adopt the small one, so as this old screech owl has described in the letter. Nevertheless I don't want our standard of living to be ruined by that either. I want nevertheless only the best thing for you and Dudley. My son is supposed to be proud of his father and sometime, my company is supposed to belong to my son. He is supposed to continue with it, then he passes it on to his son and so it will further always go. So it will appeal a family company. If the boy stays here, we can safeguard our future then, if he doesn't we can forgotten everything, and we must restart our life. Do you meant that so, darling?"

Petunia nodded. "Yes exactly on that I want out. Our Duddy is supposed to have it once well, we must offer him something.

"Bring the boy into the house." Vernon said. "Or the neighbours think in fact, that we are bad people if we let a baby lie simple at our house door. We nevertheless don't want any enemies."

"As right you are." Petunia said lifting baby Harry.

Vernon had gone already into the living room and set himself in front of the television. Petunia on the other hand looked up down the small Harry Potter and smiled secretly in herself. Harry looked at her with his big, emerald-green eyes. Petunia reminded her strongly of Lily. Lily, her sister with whom she had begun a sibling war, with whom she had never spoken. She wouldn't here her name once, she wouldn't have to do anything with such a person. She had even attempted to replace, she wanted to conceal that she had sister. But she hauled in her past quite quickly in her presence. How the fate plays, if she is supposed to raise the son of her sister, whom she hadn't gotten on with. Petunia regretted that she had argued with her sister. She knew that it wasn't Lily's fault that their parents died, but so it was easier to use, to give somebody the fault for something, where one knows exactly that the person was not participated in that.

"Lily" she thought. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want that, it comes so far, but I can't give my façade away anymore, I wove it, built it about me. It would become noticeable now if I was nice to your son. Forgive me Lily, which I will do. I can not replace indeed his mother, however I may it neither. He, Vernon, knows, what you were, it was my opinion about you that you are a freak. Now I can't change it anymore. I may bring your son no love and no affection; it would destroy me internally, which it already does. I will do my best. Only I can not permit that your son becomes a magician. It would be impossible, what would say our neighbours? Your see Lily, it isn't so simple, you gat what I actually wanted too and indeed the life of magic!

Petunia shortly looked out onto the human empty street, still having a few thoughts over her life. What had she made wrong? What had she made correct?

She was also a fissured person, cautious on apologizing through the upbringing of Harry with her sister, however around her family. Harry would always come at the end. First she had to do the best thing for Dudley, Harry could, he should wait, it wouldn't become too heavy to raise another further child. Dudley would come to right with that, just the same as the rest of the family. Petunia had changed still more through Vernon. She didn't understand her own thoughts not even anymore and follow the opinion of her husband, however occasionally, it distorted his sentences so that it was made a little, what she liked and didn't strike him, that she wanted that.

Sometime, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but sometime, she would apologize with her sister for her mistakes. Sometime, everything would become well again as it was up to now.

* * *

** All:**

As I wrote in my note, this is my first English FanFiction. Well, if you didn't understand a construction of my sentences, I should say, that I'm not very good in this language. If you're finding a wrong grammar, tell me please, I'm trying to get better at it.


End file.
